Brutal love
by KasumiLovesYou
Summary: Why does every girl who meets Lord Kaito fall for him? He is feared - yet respected - by everyone. He can get any woman he wants on puppet strings, to do as he pleases, then discard of them. But he can't seem to get bored of his newest personal slave, Miku Hatsune, despite the fact she is aged only 16. Miku is stronger than the rest. She tries not to give in... Miku x Kaito
1. Chapter 1

"I want her." The blue haired man decided, pointing to an older teenager, waiting in the crowd of those who had come to hear him speak. "Go and employ her." He demanded. His workers looked at each other. One of them dared to speak.

"B-but Lord, she's young!" The woman pointed out. Closing his eyes tightly in frustration, he tried to control his terrible temper.

"Meiko. I hope you are not implying I am old. I am merely 22 years of age." There was silence. For that moment, no one would dare speak a word. They had all seen what happened if you pushed Lord Kaito's limits. Finally, Meiko spoke again.

"But the girl looks around 15 or 16, Lord Kaito. What if-" Kaito stands up angrily, stopping Meiko mid-sentence.

"Meiko, if you are implying you know better than me, I would strongly recommend you-"

"Lord Kaito, I'm sorry I was just trying to-" She cuts him off, now in a panic.

Enraged, Kaito hurls his whiskey glass at her. Everyone flinches, and there is silence yet again.

"Do NOT interrupt me!" He tells her, raising his voice. "I am SICK of you treating me so lowly, Meiko! Luka, take her to the prison!" Meiko is very pale, covering her lower left cheek with her hand.

"Please, Lord! I'm sorry! I beg of you to forgive me!" She cries.

"Get her away. Now." Kaito tells Luka. Luka nods solemnly, trying to lead Meiko away before she makes the situation worse. However, the stubborn woman, tears herself from Luka's grip, blood dripping freely down her cheek.

"But Lord Kaito… I'M IN LOVE WITH YOU!" She cries, for all to hear. Everyone knows she cannot escape it now.

"Meiko…" Kaito hisses. "Get into the fucking prison…" He takes the whiskey bottle into his hand.

"No Lord! I love you!" Meiko protests. Luka desperately tries to drag Meiko away, but Meiko lashes out, knocking Luka to the floor with her sturdy fists. Kaito walks towards Meiko, who is sat up straight on the floor, paralyzed in fear. He pulls his arm back slowly, looking Meiko in the eyes every second, then smashes the bottle down onto her head. Everyone closes their eyes apart from Kaito. A pungent smell of liquor fills the room.

"Put her in the room. I am going to do my speech." Kaito instructs, walking outside and up the steps, two bodyguards behind him.

Meiko's closest friend, Galaco, bursts into tears, rushing over to the unconscious woman. "M-Meiko!" She sobs, unsure of what to do. Luka manages to get up again, her forehead creased with a frown of discomfort. Moving her dainty hand to her eye, she flinches.

"Don't expect me to help her…" Luka says, walking out of the room. She waits outside for Kaito, instead.

"Please help, please!" Galaco begs the others. They all look away. Galaco mourns for the fate of her friend as a couple of the others drag her away towards the prison. There's nothing they can do now…


	2. Chapter 2

Miku and Rin were waiting excitedly for Lord Kaito to come and give his speech. They both knew that their parents would kill them if they found out, since apparently Lord Kaito is "dangerous", but the two teenage girls simply found this exciting.

"Don't you just wish he would hire you sometimes?" Rin asked Miku, giggling.

"Um… Not really… Why?" Miku replied, a little bit concerned for the safety of her friend.

"Imagine getting to fuck him whenever you wanted!" Rin squealed. Miku though about this for a second. Despite her young, innocent appearance, Miku was actually a very big fan of kinky sex. The idea of the gorgeous Lord Kaito dominating her in the bedroom got her incredibly turned on. "Uh, Miku?" Rin asked, bringing Miku back to reality.

"Oh! Sorry Rinny!" Miku smiled. Not even Rin knew quite how dirty she really was.

"Thinking deeply about it?" Rin winked. Miku blushed a little, giggling.

"Maybe…"

Rin was just about to question Miku about her thoughts, since she knew Miku could think quite dirty at times, but Lord Kaito came up the stairs towards the microphone. Both Miku and Rin squealed, devouring his stunning appearance. He pushed back his quite long, blue hair sexily, which soon fell back down, slightly covering his dark, seductive eyes. Rin was so excited, but not paying attention to anything but his looks, whereas Miku waited intently to hear his seductive voice.

Kaito gave his speech about crime in the area, and how it would be punished. Lord Kaito is a relative of the King, giving him the ability to do whatever he pleases. The speech ended after around 20 minutes. Everyone began to clear out of the area, still slightly shaken by the fact he could have every one of them executed if he pleased. The security guards were by the gates, checking people's ID's, and then sending them out, one by one. Rin had just been let out and now it was Miku's turn. She fiddled with her silky teal pigtail as she waited. She was sure there was nothing to worry about; she'd done this process many times before.

"I'm sorry; you'll have to wait here." The security guard instructed blankly. Miku went pale, even more so than her normally ivory skin.

"W-why?" She stuttered, glancing over at Rin. Rin had her hand over her mouth. What were Miku's parents going to say? What were Rin's parents going to say?

"Lord Kaito has instructed for you to do so." The guard replies, almost mechanically. A few tears form in Miku's eyes, although they do not fall.

"Rin I think you should go…" Miku tells her friend, not making eye contact. Rin nods, and walks off. Either Miku had committed a crime or… Or Kaito wanted to employ her. As much as she had fantasized about this, she never wanted it to actually happen…

Miku sat on a chair, and was stared at by every single person who left the area. It was already getting dark, at around 5pm, since it was late autumn. Shivering, Miku pulled her white trench coat around her tighter. Her memories wandered to the time when her mother told her this is why she should never go near Lord Kaito… How disappointed her mother would be in her now… Miku was only 16 years old, why did Lord Kaito want her. She was sure she had committed no crime… The scared and guilty-feeling girl closed her eyes, trapping her tears before she appeared like a fool.

By the time it was half 5, everyone had left but Miku, Lord Kaito's workers and Lord Kaito himself. Miku stood up nervously. "Um… Why am I...? Why am I here?" She stuttered, frowning slightly. The guards ignored her question, and just told her to follow them. She did as they said, noticing the guns they had attached to their belt. Miku was dehydrated, tired and terrified. She was lead through the back of the stage into a place which seemed to be an area for Lord Kaito to prepare himself. Miku was unprepared when they walked through another door and Lord Kaito himself was sat in the room drinking whiskey, waiting for her delivery.

"Here is the girl, Lord Kaito." One of the security guards told him, bringing the nervous Miku over to him. Miku stands looking at the floor, her arms wrapped around herself. She can feel the tears of fear threatening to spill over. There is a long silence, until finally Kaito speaks.

"What is your name?" He asks.

"M-Miku Hatsune…" Stutters Miku.

"And how old are you?"

"Um… 16."

Kaito nods approvingly. "Luka, take her back to the mansion and find her a room." He tells the beautiful, but worn down woman.

"Which room, Lord Kaito?" She asks in a calm voice.

"One near mine, and with no room mates." He tells her, getting up out of his chair. "I'll be there in a few hours, I want to visit Gakupo. Gumi, you can come with me."

Gumi's face is full of shock, and she follows behind Gakupo and his two bodyguards. As soon as he leaves the room, the few remaining girls surround Miku, their eyes filled with sorrow. Tears start to drop down Miku's cheeks.

Luka is the first to speak. "Shh, Miku… It's okay… You're going to be fine…"

Miku shakes her head. "I'm going to spend the rest of my life as a slave!" She cries.

"Miku… Come on, we'll take you back to the mansion and show you around. There's a few things you're going to need to know… But let me tell you one thing now. The ultimate mistake is falling for Lord Kaito. As soon as you let him do… Things… To you, he's going to get bored and you'll end up like us… And never – I mean NEVER – tell Lord Kaito you love him."


	3. Chapter 3

Miku and the other girls had arrived at the mansion now, after getting a taxi. Luka explained to Miku about how they are given money to get around places when on errands. Miku looked at the huge building wide eyed. She had never seen anything like this in her life.

"It's insane, I know." A girl said to Miku. "I'm IA by the way."

IA had pastel coral-pink hair and was undeniably had the potential to be very beautiful. However, she never smiled, and had the same depressed facial expression everywhere she went. It was almost as if she didn't know where she belonged.

Miku followed the others, and they were let into the mansion via an electronic key Luka had with her. Miku couldn't help wonder, what if she could escape with it? Miku was in awe as she observed the beautiful mansion around her. She felt as if she was in a dream, or a fantasy. They went up a majestic staircase in the hallway, and reached the second floor. Luka lead the way, and everyone else followed, Miku at the back. Luka sighed knowingly, opening a door near the end of the hallway.

"This is where you'll be staying, Miku." She said, letting Miku enter the room. "Lord Kaito will probably give you clothes later."

At the mention of clothes, Miku looked at the other girls. Each outfit was very colour co-ordinated, most likely especially picked. However, they were mainly very short dresses and skirts, in a French maid style.

"Oh, and you'll be having an injection."

Miku shuddered at the thought. Although it wasn't a really bad phobia or anything, she still despised the things.

"Why?" She asked.

"Trackers."

Miku felt a little down at the idea. It would be harder to escape now… But not impossible. She still had a chance, it had happened before. Once, a while back, a girl escaped from being enslaved by Lord Kaito. Miku could not remember what happened to that girl, though.

"We'll show you where everything is, it's quite easy to get lost in a ridiculous place like this." IA says calmly. A couple of girls go back to their room, leaving just IA, Luka and Miku. IA and Luka show Miku where the slave bathroom, the kitchen, Lord Kaito's room (although they do not enter it, as they are forbidden to unless giving permission.), the main living area and the library are.

"Just ask if you need any help." Luka smiles weakly. Everyone goes to their rooms, leaving Miku alone in her new place to stay. She notices it smells slightly of roses and the bed is a small double. Sighing, she lies down on it, although she misses the comfort of her own bed. She closes her eyes, letting thoughts drift freely in her mind for half an hour or so. _'Am I ever going to have a relationship again? Will I ever meet my soul mate?' _She wonders, a few tears forming in her beautiful teal eyes.

Someone on Miku's door, causing Miku to jolt up, quickly wiping her eyes.

"Come in." Calls Miku; sniffing a bit.

A girl with Medium length, cherry-pink curly hair enters the room. Miku recognised her from earlier.

"Oh, hi!" Miku says, attempting to smile.

"Hi." Says the girl; "Sorry if I didn't introduce myself earlier, I'm Teto Kasane."

"Oh don't worry about it!"

"Are you okay, Miku? I know how hard it is…"

"I'm fine I guess…"

"You don't have to pretend in front of us, you know. We're like family. The only person you have to watch out for is Kaito."

Miku nods, looking away a bit. She still hides her true feelings; she isn't in the mood for crying in front of people.

"I hope Lord Kaito doesn't have leeks…" She tries to change the subject.

"What?" Teto asks, a little confused.

"Oh, you see I love leeks, and if I sleepwalk I might go and sniff one out!" She laughs.

"Oh! Like me and French bread!" She grins. "I am SO glad I am not the only one! Usually Luka just tuts at my obsession! I bet she has a secret love really!"

Teto speaks fast, similar to Miku.

"How old were you when you first got 'employed' by Lord Kaito?" Miku asks sadly. Teto giggles.

"Well, I was 23."

"Wait wait WAIT! You do NOT look anything like 23!" Miku squeels.

"I'm 24 now."

"Y-you- you- HOW!" Miku stutters.

Teto laughs. Miku is about to ask her more questions when the door is opened downstairs. Miku can feel all the blood leaving her face, a feeling of dread and fear engulfing her. Teto notices the change in Miku.

"It's going to be fine." She tells her, leaving the room so she can enter her own.

Miku feels lonely, sitting on the bed nervously. She hears the thump of Lord Kaito's footsteps as he comes up the stairs. What is she supposed to do? She sits up straight, and takes deep breaths. She can hear Luka greet him.

"Good evening, Lord Kaito." She chants. Miku can feel tears reforming, even at a time as inappropriate as this. She wipes them, scolding herself. Miku hears Luka tell Lord Kaito where her room is, before entering her own room again. Everything seems unreal as the footsteps get closer, Miku closes her eyes and breathes slowly.

The door creaks open, revealing Lord Kaito, looking straight at Miku. Miku's eyes widen a little, in fear. He walks confidently into her room, until he is standing directly in front of her.

"Miku Hatsune, yes?" He confirms. Miku nods.

"You will address me properly, when answering my questions." Lord Kaito tells her.

"O-oh s-sorry Lord Kaito." Miku stutters, getting at what he is hinting. Lord Kaito nods, and gestures Miku to stand up. She does so, shaking slightly.

"Let's go find you some decent clothes…" Lord Kaito smirks, looking Miku up and down. Miku pretends she has not noticed, just to save herself her own embarrassment. Lord Kaito snatches her hand and leads her up to the third floor. Miku stares at his hand, as he tugs her into a room full of clothes.

"Stand there." Lord Kaito instructs, pointing to an area near a mirror. Miku does as he says, and watches nervously as he searches through rails of clothes.

"I think I'm going to take it slow with you…" Kaito mutters. "Slow and torturous…" A wicked smirk forms on his lips. Miku shudders, biting her lip until it bleeds to stop herself from crying. She sees Kaito holding picking up a few items of clothing and placing them on an empty hanger by her.

"What bra size are you?" He asks, making Miku go bright red.

"What?!" She gasps. He stops walking for a second, and closes his eyes, breaking the hanger he is holding.

"Don't question, and address me PROPERLY!" He tells her, raising his voice. Miku cowers back slightly.

S-sorry Lord Kaito…" She says quietly, a few tears slipping down her face.

"Now, what size?" He hisses, still angry.

"32C, Lord Kaito…" Miku says, looking down at the floor. A cocktail of fear and embarrassment mixes up Miku's mood, so she gazes at the wooden floor to hide her feelings.

"You are a tiny thing…" Kaito mutters, making more of Miku's tears fall. She never thought, she, of all people, would end up here.

Kaito now comes over to Miku, putting a few more things up on the hanger, including underwear. Miku swallows the lump in her throat. Kaito approaches her, making her feel tense. He starts to take off her trench coat, making her gasp.

"Uh-um-I- I'll do that. Uh… Lord Kaito."

"No. I want to see your body. Check these fit properly… Why is there blood on your lips?!"

"Oh- Sorry Lord Kaito I… I was biting my lip."

"Let me get that off for you…" He leans in to Miku, who is paralyzed in shock, and licks the blood off her plump lips. "Relax baby, if you get scared by that, you have a rough time ahead… Very rough time…"

Miku feels a hint of excitement. The idea of having to do something like that with him without a proper consent makes her excited, even though she knows it shouldn't.

Kaito takes off Miku's coat, throwing it onto the floor. Miku is very nervous, but manages to keep calm. He then unbuttons her Peter Pan collar top. She blushes and tries to cover herself as he throws it onto the floor. Kaito roughly pulls her arms away from her chest and whispers:

"Do you want me to chain you up? Is that it?" Miku feels Goosebumps rise as he whispers the words to her, his breath blowing onto her neck slightly. '_I wouldn't mind…"_ She thinks to herself, but does not voice it.

"No, Lord Kaito." She says shakily.

Kaito then starts to pull her jeans off. She looks up at the ceiling, trying to calm herself. Miku can feel his gaze at her half naked body. She dares to glance over, and wishes she hadn't. He makes direct eye contact with her, and she breathes quickly, trying to move back, but just being pressed against the wall. Kaito puts his arms around her, making her eyes widen. _'What is he doing?!'_ She wonders. When he starts undoing her bra strap she tries to protest, but stops herself. There was no use. She closes her eyes, deeply humiliated. He also pulls off her knickers, almost bringing her to tears.

"You are one gorgeous girl, Miku…" He murmurs, before rummaging around the rack of clothes he found. He grabbed a pair of black lace thongs. Miku is horrified. He pulls them slowly up her legs, making her flinch when he touches her area. She adjusts them slightly when he goes to get more clothes, so they are comfortable. He then comes over with a matching bra, and puts it onto Miku, gently stoking her breasts as he does so, making her flinch a few more times, and shake a little. The bra seems to be a push up bra. Kaito admires his work.

"Stand up." He tells Miku, who obeys. He looks her up and down, smirking. She is embarrassed, moving her long teal pigtails so they cover her slightly. Kaito moves them back out of the way.

"You're mine, darling…" He tells her.

He then slips a tiny, lacy French maid dress onto Miku. It is extremely low cut, almost showing her bra. It is also incredibly short. Miku feels humiliated. It is the traditional black and white. Kaito grabs some stockings and helps Miku put them on, then gives her some dark-teal high-heeled shoes. He looks Miku up and down, licking his lips as if she is some delicious piece of candy he can't wait to devour.

"I am going to have some fun with you…" He tells her, his face a lustful smirk.


	4. Chapter 4

Miku was now allowed back to her room, and had been given a large pile of clothes to keep. Her old ones were discarded of. As soon as she was alone in her room, she started to cry. _'I can't believe he did that… What have I gotten myself into?!" _She thought. She had never been this humiliated in her life. Miku frowned at her own reflection. _'I look like a fucking porn model.'_ She thinks to herself. Although she could be pretty outgoing, she never dreamed of looking like this. Absent minded, she opened her wardrobe; hanging up the various outfits she was given. None of them seemed decent, the longer pieces compensated with more outgoing cuts in other places, and the more decent cuts were shorter than what she was wearing now. She also put away the underwear, which was even worse. All of it was lingerie, and she had even been given one pieces… Staring at them as they sat in the drawer, she started to think deeply about it. She had to admit, she did feel sexier when wearing underwear like this but… She just wasn't sure.

Closing the drawer, Miku lead down on the bed. Even if she escaped, she couldn't go home. Her parents would be ashamed…Wouldn't they? They would be fine with just Mikuo… He was always the perfect one, anyway. The older brother who never did anything wrong, in their eyes. To be honest, he was the perfect one. While he would stay home and have dinner every evening with their parents, Miku would be outside, having a pizza with her friends if she could afford it, but if it came to worst, she would go without eating. She couldn't stand eating in the company of her family. Maybe this won't be that bad? But she had to keep control of herself. It was easy for Miku to become intertwined with lust and sin. Before she knew it she could end up worn down and collecting dust like an ornament, the way Luka had… "I have to accept the facts…" She thought out loud, staring once again at her reflection. At that moment, someone knocked on the door.

"What do you want!?" She grumbled.

Luka opened the door, a forced smile sitting unnaturally on her beautiful face.

"Miku…" She began.

"I don't even care!" Miku cried, burying her head in her pillow.

"Miku, you can't speak like that, what if it was Lord Kaito coming into your room?"

"He's a fucking pervert."

"Miku…" Luka says uneasily. "Miku there are cameras in these rooms you know…"

"I don't give a shit!" Miku hisses.

"I'll come back later… You should be having a tracker injected in an hour or so…" Luka says, walking out of the room.

Miku sits up, wiping the tears from her eyes. She has to get out of here as fast as she can, before she is bound here for the rest of her life. She gets up, and starts looking through her room to find anything she could use to defend herself. Unsuccessful, she decides she has to just make a run for it. Where does Luka keep the key though? She walks out of her room, and knocks on Luka's door. Luka answers, smiling as she sees Miku.

"Are you feeling better now?" She asks kindly.

Miku nods, glancing around the room; searching for the key.

"Come in, Miku?"

"Okay."

Miku enters Luka's room, standing awkwardly.

"So you have clothes now?"

"I wouldn't call them clothes…"

"It can be pretty hard to adjust to, I know…"

"He undressed me against my will!"

Luka cringes slightly, and there is an awkward silence.

"Well it is Lord Kaito's decision…" She says, glancing over somewhere in her room. Miku follow her gaze, and sees the security camera. When she reverts her eyes back to Luka, she notices something. Looking back where she saw it quickly, she sees the key. _'That's my way out!'_ She thinks, smiling at Luka, who has noticed the change in Miku.

"Miku?"

Everything seems to be in slow motion to Miku, she can hear her every heartbeat. _'It's now or never…'_ She tells herself.

"I'm sorry Luka… But I have to do this…" She apologises quietly. She feels it is wrong if she doesn't, after all Luka has done for her…

She rushes over and grabs the key, then starts to run.

"Miku! Wait!" Luka calls, horrified. Her yelling grows fainter, as Miku runs down the staircase, almost falling in the heels, but determined to continue. There's no turning back now… She is near the bottom of the stairs when she slips slightly, flying to the bottom. She screams, before her body collides with the solid floor. Blood splatters all over the hallway. Hearing footsteps pounding down the stairs and out the living area, she forces herself up with all her might, crying in pain. She starts to run again, but slips on the bloodied floor. Luka comes down the stairs, as fast as she can in her heels.

"Miku!" She cries. "Miku are you okay?!"

Miku looks up, her eyes sparkling with tears. But no, she refuses to give up. She gets up again, crying out as agony ripples through her arm with every movement. She runs for the door, throwing her small body against it, time and time again. It starts to buckle.

"Miku, wait! Listen to me!"

Ignoring Luka, Miku carries on. She desperately fiddles with the handles, thrashing it with everything she has left. _'This is my only chance!'_ She tells herself, tears dripping down her face.

Lord Kaito runs into the hallway, wide eyed. He looks at the blood on his floor, and then looks at Miku, who is trying to break his door. Luka is stood, yelling at Miku to stop. He runs at Miku. _'Does this girl think I can't hurt people if I want to? Does she not realise I've killed people before? The king may need an assassin, but I certainly do not. Especially a 16 year old girl, I could snap her fucking neck right here right now!'_ He thinks.

Miku can feel Lord Kaito about to attack her. She screams, lunging at the door, which opens finally. She runs out, taking the card and scanning it frantically at the scanning device. Lord Kaito stands in the doorway, not bothering to stop her, for some reason Miku does not know yet.

She stares at the screen, all the blood drains from her face. 'Invalid key. Key has already been used.' It reads.

"No…!" She cries quietly, collapsing into a pile on the floor.

Lord Kaito approaches her, looking down at her with an ice cold stare. Miku looks at the floor, a few droplets of blood and tears drip down. She decides to keep her calm. It's not like anyone really cares about her…

Kaito picks up Miku by the back of her dress, and pushes her against the large walls that surround his mansion. She sobs a bit as pressure is applied to her arm. Kaito puts his face dangerously close to Miku's staring into her fearful eyes. He raises his hand, and slaps her face. Her skin is smooth, it almost feels a shame to ruin it's perfection with a red hand mark. Miku clutches her now stinging cheek.

"Don't you EVER try and do that again!" Kaito yells, making Miku cower down slightly. "If I wanted to I could kill you right here right now, you little bitch!"

"S-sorry Lord K-k-Kaito…" Miku apologises shakily, trying not to burst into tears.

Kaito's anger begins to deteriorate. _'She isn't a flailing fool like the rest…'_ He thinks to himself.

"I tell you what; I'll give you another chance. You can have the injection in three quarters of an hour or so, and then you can stay upstairs for the rest of the night…"

Miku is nods. Kaito drags her back inside of the mansion, locking the door firmly behind them. Miku rubs her cheek, as she is lead into a room by Kaito.

"Sit." Kaito tells Miku, who is nervously chewing on her lip.

Miku does as Lord Kaito says, and gazes out of the window. She knows she is going to cry any minute. She feels Kaito sit next to her, his warmth making her feel uncomfortable. She moved her hand to her cheek, and flinched a bit at the sting. She just wanted to be alone…

Kaito watches as Miku touches her cheek, flinching. Noticing the blood splattered across her dress, he decides to let her change.

"Miku, go clean yourself up a bit…" He tells her.

She nods, walking out of the room. As soon as she is a safe distance, she begins to cry. She walks slowly up the stairs, her feet aching, her arm in agony and her cheek tender and sore. Walking into her room, she chucks her clothes on the floor and starts to search through her wardrobe. She decides on the shortest dress which does not show too much cleavage, since her legs were her better feature. Slipping off her heels, she sighs in relief, slipping on some flats with teal bows on them. Miku then decides to take out her pigtails wear a cute black hair bow, simply because she wants to look as good as she can, even like this. She still, however, needs to wash blood off her arm. She goes into the bathroom Luka showed her earlier, and washes it off, the tinted water going down into the sink. Miku takes some deep breaths, and then goes downstairs. _'How long am I going to be able to cope?'_ She thinks to herself.


	5. Chapter 5

Kaito looks Miku up and down as she enters the room again, taking in her gorgeous appearance. Sexiness seems to drip from her; her long flawless legs a feast for the eyes. She can obviously tell what looks best on her.

"Sit." Kaito tells her, patting the empty space next to him.

Miku comes over, sitting nervously next to him. Kaito smirks slightly, putting his arm around Miku and pulling her closer, so her head rests against his chest. Miku struggles a little, attempting to pull the tiny dress down to cover her underwear. Kaito finds this quite amusing, holding Miku tighter. She eventually gives up, and lies there quietly. He keeps her close like this for a few minutes, content with the result of his hard work. He soon gets bored of this, however, and starts rubbing his hands up the inside of her legs. He notices she is quite cold. Miku shudders a little from his warm hands, then lunges forward, attempting to get out of his strong grip.

"Stop it…!" She murmurs, struggling.

"Excuse me?" Kaito says, narrowing his eyes.

"I-I- Sorry Lord Kaito I-" Miku panics.

Kaito sighs, closing his eyes in frustration.

"Just this once I'll let you off… But next time…"

Miku nods, shifting how she is sat so she is no longer lead on Kaito. Looking out of the window, she can feel his stare, but does not look around. Her mind begins to wonder. What IS going to happen if she slips up again? _'Will he kill me? Will he hurt me? Will he… Will he do things to me?' _As much as she fantasized about Lord Kaito, this was nothing like she wanted it. She missed her family, her friends. Lord Kaito intimidated her; she could never relax in his presence…

She gasped as she felt him put his hands around her waist and pull her backwards. He held her close, gently stroking her cheek.

"You're irresistible Miku…" He breaths into her ear, sending shivers down her spine.

"U-uh thank you Lord Kaito?!" Miku stutters, wide eyed.

"I can't stand being alone with you Miku… I picked you out of that entire crowd for a reason…"

"Um- I- Lord Kaito, -"

"Shh… Why don't we have some 'fun'?"

"Lord Kaito I-!"

Kaito begins to kiss Miku, subtly moving so he ends up on top of her. He pulls away from her and looks down at her, tauntingly. She is struggling, but he she is trapped underneath him.

"Now Miku… We don't want you to get _punished_, do we…?"

Miku stops struggling, trying to ignore the adrenaline pumping through her veins. She hated herself for the secret pleasure she got out of being completely helpless to him. Her gaze did not meet Kaito's.

"Look me in the eye, bitch!" Lord Kaito hisses, jerking Miku's head slightly. She looks into his dangerous blue eyes, which draw her in unwillingly. Kaito's lips curl into a smirk. He starts to pull up Miku's dress. When she realises, she starts trying to pull it back down, to Lord Kaito's annoyance. He grabs both of her wrists in one hand and pins them down.

"Do you want this to be painful?!" He hisses.

"Lord Kaito please let me go!" Miku cries.

"No! You'll do as I fucking say!"

Kaito starts pulling up Miku's dress. Miku chews nervously on her lip.

"Lord Kaito I… Don't do this…!"

He ignores her; the dress is now around her waist. He starts tracing his fingers over her body, causing her to shudder.

"S-stop it Lord Kaito…"

At that moment, the door opens and Luka comes in, with a woman behind her.

"Lord Kaito the nurse is here…" She says, her voice trailing off as she notices Miku lead beneath Kaito. The nurse simply stands there as if she is used to this behaviour. Kaito climbs off Miku, letting her go. She quickly pulls down the tiny dress and sits up straight.

"Wait here Luka, you can walk Miku back to her room after the injection." Lord Kaito instructs. Luka nods.

Miku takes a few deep breaths as the woman approaches her. The nurse opens a medical box, containing various needles. Miku looks away as the nurse prepares the injection.

"Hold still, I'm just injecting the tracker." She says, almost robotically. Miku flinches as the needle pierces her flesh. She closes her eyes as she feels the liquid pumped into her arm.

"All done." The nurse says, dabbing at the spot which was injected on with some cotton wool.

"Thank you. Luka, show the nurse out then take Miku upstairs." Kaito tells her. Luka nods, walking out of the room followed by Miku and the nurse.

Miku looks around, just before she walks out of the room. She sees Kaito staring at her, and quickly looks away. They see the woman out of the door, and then walk back upstairs. As soon as they are upstairs Luka grabs Miku's shoulders.

"Miku you can't let him!" She hisses. Miku is shocked by her sudden change of mood.

"W-woah Luka! I didn't! He just got on top of me and…"

"All I'm saying is put up a fight! You'll have more time living the best type of life you can."

"But Luka I did put up a-"

"Miku stop defending yourself, I'm giving you advice!" Luka says, walking into her room and slamming the door shut. Miku walks quietly into her room, closing the door behind her. She is pretty annoyed by Luka's ignorance, but decides to try and calm down. She's been through a lot today…

It starts to sink in that she's going to be here for the rest of her life, since she has a tracker in her arm. She can never follow her dreams now… She can never see her friends or family… She cannot continue her education… She can't even tell her mother she loves her…

Miku leans against a wall, and closes her eyes. Her heart is still racing. Tears start to fall down her cheeks yet again, and she begins to sing gently to herself. She spends an hour singing to herself, now sat on the floor. She notices how hungry she is, but how she doesn't want to eat. Opening her eyes, she stands up again and sighs, wiping her eyes.

"Why am I so pathetic…" She murmurs to herself, turning off the lights then climbing into her bed and pulling the sheets around herself. She lies there for half an hour or so, until somebody enters her room.

"Miku, it's dinner now." Smiles Teto.

"I'm not hungry." Miku says, burying her face in the bed sheets.

"Miku…"

"Just go away I'm not hungry."

"Miku you have to eat…"

"No! Just leave me alone!"

There is silence, until Teto speaks again.

"Okay…" She says, leaving the room and closing the door behind her.

Miku curls up and starts to cry.

"Why did this have to happen!" She cries out loud. "Because I'm too fucking full of myself! All that time I spent in my perfect life, I was oblivious to the suffering of others, why did people respect me so much! I'm just a normal girl, there's no reason to love me and hate some of the others! Just why!"

She pulls her covers over her head and cries herself to sleep, until no more tears will come.


	6. Chapter 6

Lord Kaito enters Miku's room to find her asleep. She is still in her clothes, and is tossing and turning. He quietly walks over and moves his hand to her beautiful face, gently stroking her cheek, which is perfectly smooth and soft. He notices her pillow is damp, immediately realising she has been crying. He leans down and whispers into her ear:

"I'm going to be waiting for you to come to me…"

Miku's face twitches slightly, as if she has unconsciously acknowledged it. Kaito stands up straight, smirking as he leaves the room. _'I'm sure she won't take too long to fall for me…Until then, I will wait.'_ He thinks.

Miku wakes up feeling oddly entranced. She lies in bed with her eyes shut for a while. She notices her surroundings have a different scent. Curiously, she opens her dry eyes. She realises she is not in her room, but somewhere else. Memories of yesterday flood back, and she gasps, jerking up as she realises she is in Lord Kaito's mansion. Uncomfortable, she looks at her clothing to see she is in the short dress she wore yesterday. Starting to get out of bed, she groans, her head aching from the 'early' morning. Checking the door is closed before hand, she strips out of the uncomfortable clothing (which is now badly creased) and throws it carelessly on the floor, along with her underwear. She quickly changes, then brushes her long teal hair and puts into her classic pigtails, then frowns at her reflection.

Her mind begins to wander, and she starts thinking about Lord Kaito. Maybe there's another side to him? What WILL happen when she gives in? Because it's inevitable she's going to… His charm is so irresistible, and Miku finds his dominance so overwhelmingly sexy, she can already feel the want to let him have her…

Getting a little bored, Miku decides to leave her room. She opens the door and walks out into the hallway, only to walk into someone very tall and sturdy. She gasps, stepping backwards quickly.

"Where are you going?" Lord Kaito asks suspiciously, narrowing his eyes. Miku steps backwards again.

"I-I-I was just going to look around for something to do!" She stutters. Lord Kaito's icy expression changes into a smirk.

"Oh really?"

"Yes Lord Kaito."

"Well in that case…" Lord Kaito grabs Miku's wrists and pulls her into his room, closing the door behind them.

"Why don't I help you out?"

He winks at Miku, pushing her onto his bed which has already been made, presumably by one of the other girls. Miku gasps, as Lord Kaito is on all fours on top of her, staring down into her eyes. She loses herself and stares back for a second, but then looks away quickly, fighting undeniable desire.

"I know you want me…" Kaito whispers, sending shivers down Miku's spine.

"N-no! Please let me g-go!"

Lord Kaito sighs, leaning in so Miku can feel his warm breath on her face. He brushes his lips against her cheek, trailing down until he reaches her neck.

"Well… Any time…" He whispers. Miku is pushing her limits. Part of her wants this moment to never end, but her common sense wants him to let her go.

Lord Kaito climbs off Miku, and waits for her to stand up, which she does so quickly. He escorts her out of his room, then locks the door behind him. He walks down the stairs as if nothing has happened.

"Please accompany me." Kaito calls back to Miku, who starts walking quickly down the stairs behind him.

They walk into the kitchen.

"Miku, I want you to show me what you can cook. I'll be waiting in the dining are over there." Kaito tells Miku, pointing towards a door. Miku nods slowly, and starts looking through the fridge. There is an assortment of food which makes her mouth water and her stomach growl. She searches around in the fridge and eventually finds a packet of leeks. She takes out a few then places them on the side.

"That's not going to be enough…" She thinks out loud, taking out a few more. She gazes at them again.

"Stuff it…" She says, emptying the packet. Now 10 leeks are lined up along the counter. Nervously, she takes a big knife out of the drawer, and breaths in deeply. She then starts slicing the leeks at an incredible speed, bits flying all across the kitchen. She does not notice this however, and carries on preparing them. She places them in a pan with some oil and adds a few random seasonings that smell nice. While they cook, she notices she forgot to chop up one half of a leek, which is sitting on the counter. She looks away, knowing that she most likely doesn't have permission to eat it. She breaths in the scent of the cooking leeks and her stomach growls. Eventually, her temptation wins her over and she grabs the leek and eats it. She enjoys the leek so much, she doesn't realise the smell of burning wafting around.

Suddenly, Lord Kaito rushes into the room.

"What's burning?!" He yells. Miku looks up guiltily, and then looks over at the pan, black smoke floating up out of it.

"Take that off the heat NOW!

Miku runs over to the pan, and fumbles around with the cooker.

"Miku, you foolish girl! Don't turn the heat UP turn it DOWN!" Kaito yells. At this point, Luka comes rushing in, gasping at the disaster unfolding before her eyes. She runs towards the cooker, shoving Miku out of the way and turns off the heat.

Miku stumbles into Lord Kaito, who angrily pushes her away. She screeches, falling against a counter and falling to floor, winded.

"Please leave the room, Luka…" Kaito tells her quietly. Luka leaves the room, flashing Miku a warning look.

As soon as Luka leaves the room, Kaito approaches Miku and pulls her up by her dress. Miku coughs a bit, managing to get her breath back. Kaito puts his face next to Miku's. She gets goose bumps as his hot breath hits her face.

"Would you like to explain why you burnt my breakfast?" Kaito asks threateningly. Miku shudders slightly.

"Well I-I-I got distracted…" She stutters.

"By what?" Kaito narrows his eyes.

"J-Just food."

Kaito sighs.

"A lame excuse…"

Kaito then strokes Miku's face. She flinches, but stays still, not wanting to anger him further. Kaito then grabs Miku's arm and starts dragging her upstairs. They go through the living area, where Luka is sat. She shakes her head at Miku. Miku feels tears form. Not only is she in for something awful, but Luka seems to hate her now. _'I have nobody now…' _She thinks, as she is lead into Lord Kaito's bedroom. He closes the door and locks it behind them. Miku stands nervously in the corner as he walks around the room, thinking.

"Now Miku…" He starts. "I think I want to have some fun with you… Oh no, I won't do anything _too_ bad, like rape you… But there are… _Alternatives..."_ Miku nods her head slowly.

"Come lie on the bed." Kaito instructs. Miku does as she is told, breathing heavily. She wonders what he will do to her. Kaito sits next to her on the bed, gently stroking her leg. Miku's face moulds into a frown. Kaito notices.

"Now, now, Miku… We don't want that pretty little face of yours getting frown lines, do we…? So relax, it's not like you've been that naughty…"

Miku nods, attempting to stop frowning. Kaito smirks at her, causing her to bite on her lip nervously.

"Strip." He instructs. Miku goes to protest, but realises there is no point angering him further. Reluctantly, she starts to take off her clothing. When she is just in her underwear, she stops, not looking at Lord Kaito, who has stood up.

"Do I have to take off these?" Miku asks sadly.

"Look at me, Miku." Kaito instructs. Miku does so, and gasps when he starts taking photos of her. She grabs her clothes and covers herself with them.

"STOP IT!" She yells, tears spilling over her eyes. Kaito walks towards her holding the camera still. He roughly grabs the clothes from her and chucks them on the floor, then pins her to the bed, taking photos.

"STOP IT YOU PERVERT!" Miku screams. Kaito gets angry, and slaps Miku's face. This makes Miku lose her temper.

Miku loses self-control and launches herself at Kaito, and starts punching him.

"YOU TAKE MY FAMILY, MY FRIENDS, MY FREE WILL, MY HUMAN RIGHTS, MY DIGNITY! WHY DON'T YOU GO AND FUCKING DIE! WHY DO YOU DO THIS TO ME!" Miku screams, punching and kicking him. Kaito is in shock, and although Miku's attack does not harm him, he takes a while to respond. As soon as he realises, he picks up Miku and runs down the stairs, then takes her to the basement.

"I FUCKING HATE YOU! GO DIE! I HATE YOU!" Miku screams.

All the other girls rush out to see Miku being carried to the basement, screaming.

"I wonder what he did…" Teto wonders.

Luka sighs and walks away.

"It's not like I care about a fool like her…" She mutters.

Miku screams as Kaito throws her into a room, slamming the door shut and locking it. Miku's screams soon turn to tears.

"Why…?" She says to herself, sitting up in the corner of the room. It is dimly illuminated. Miku hears something move, and holds her breath. She can hear someone breathing…

"I don't believe we've met, have we?" A female voice says. Miku looks over wide eyed to see a dark figure in what seems to be a jail cell.

"W-who are you?" Miku stutters, backing away.

"My name is Meiko. Yours?"

"M-Miku…"

"I hear you caused quite a commotion… Why?"

"H-he took photos of me in j-just my underwear…" Miku stuttered. She starts to sob.

"Ahh, dear girl… You are foolish…"

"What?"

"You see, Lord Kaito… He's just so charming… How could you just… Push him away…"

"He took my friends, my family and my dignity!" Miku sobs, raising her voice slightly in annoyance.

"I see…" The woman says, walking out of the corner to reveal her identity. Her hair is short brown, and she has red eyes which seem to have a sad look around them.

"You see, Miku… I'm in love with Lord Kaito… It's my execution in 1 week…"


	7. Chapter 7

"Lord Kaito…" Luka begins nervously.

"What is it?" He asks, rather harshly as he is still in a bad mood from Miku's disobedience.

"Well… I just thought, is Miku going to be okay down in the basement-"

"Yes. Now get back to work."

"B-but Lord Kaito what about-"

"Get back to work; I'm not going to ask you again."

"Yes Lord Kaito…" Luka says, walking out of the room to clean up her allocated areas of the house. She enters the library, and begins dusting the bookshelves. Her mind wanders off to Meiko. _'I hope she doesn't hurt Miku…' _She thinks to herself. Meiko had openly admitted to loving Lord Kaito, how far would she take it? Meiko was far stronger than Miku, it was clear to see. If things went badly, it was going to be a fragile 16 year old girl against a sturdy 22 year old woman. As Luka dusts the books, she notices one sticking out, as if it has been taken out recently. Looking around beforehand, she takes it out curiously and starts flicking through the pages. Inside are pictures of different girls, in lingerie or completely naked. Many of them seem to be struggling. Disgusted, Luka continues to flick through the pages, each time the women seem to be more and more pained. She gasps when she sees a picture of Meiko. She is one of the ones not struggling. She has her head tilted back, flaunting herself. Luka quickly flips the page again. Teto. She sees more and more of her friends, and then she sees a picture of herself. She stumbles back in surprise a little. She remembers when that photo was taken…

'_It was her first day at the mansion. She was in so much shock; she had heard the tales of women who had not obeyed Lord Kaito. She was wandering around the hallway, when Lord Kaito approached her. _

_ "Come with me…" He told her, his voice echoing. She was scared, scared for her life. Luka nodded, following him into his bedroom. She could hear her heart racing; she knew this was going to happen, sooner or later. She worried if he would punish her for not being a virgin. _

_ "Lie down." He told her, and she did so. He started undoing the tight shirt she was wearing, and then taking down her short tube skirt. She did not resist, too afraid of the consequences._

_ "Good girl…" Lord Kaito murmured, making her feel even worse. She closed her eyes as he slowly took off her underwear._

_ "Luka…" He began. "Luka, look at me sweetie…"_

_ Luka opened her eyes slowly, humiliated._

_ "I don't want you to suffer, trust me. I'm going to make you feel good… Don't be afraid, I wouldn't hurt you…"_

_ Luka nodded nervously, a tiny bit calmer. She watched him nervously as he trailed his large hands over her body. She shuddered as her touched her private area. He let his hand sit there for a while, until she calmed down slightly. Then, he spread her legs. She closed her eyes tight; not wanting to see what was going to happen next. Gently, she felt him brush his fingers against her clit, and waves of unwanted pleasure washed over her. She struggled a little, trying to resist but her body not doing what she wanted it to. She knew she was completely defenceless. She felt him start rubbing her, the build-up of pleasure taking over anything her brain tried to tell her. He kept getting more intense, until she moaned in delight. He then moved his finger slightly, and inserted it up inside of her. She shook with pleasure, his finger feeling around her dripping wet core. _

_ "L-Lord Kaito… I…" She moaned. He carried on to pleasure her, and then slowly removed his finger. She kept her eyes shut, a lust filled smile curved onto her lips. She heard him moving around. _

_ "Stay there sweetie." Kaito told her. She did so. She heard his footsteps approach her and heard a strange noise. She opened her eyes to see a digital camera in his hands. The blood drained from her face and the smile faded. She had been deceived. She sat up, and grabbed her clothes. Covering herself with them, she started to leave the room, tears formed in her eyes. She was such a fool. She put her hand on the door knob, but Lord Kaito put his hand over hers, stopping her._

_ "I'm not done yet…" He whispered, narrowing his eyes._

Luka's flashback was interrupted as she heard footsteps. She quickly put the book back and began dusting again, biting on her lip. Had Miku made a better choice than she had? Only time would tell…

Miku sat and listened quietly as Meiko told her about Lord Kaito and her love for him.

"But… Lord Kaito… He's a horrible person! Why do you still love him after he sentenced you to execution?" Miku protested.

"Miku… I'm in love; he's not all that bad when you get to know him! Let him have what he wants and he'll-" Meiko started to explain

"Let him have what he wants and you'll end up nothing but another boring girl! Meiko, why can't you see what he's done to you and countless other girls?"

"Because I'm in lo-"

"Because you're being fucking exploited! Why are you just going to let this happen?"

"Love."

"Why do you 'love' a man like him?!"

"He treated me well at one point…" There is silence. "I felt like a queen and the lust between us… I know we're made for each other… I could never be with anybody else."

Miku nods, starting to acknowledge Meiko's viewpoint.

Miku breaks the silence.

"You know Meiko; he's had sex with countless other girls…"

"Because they wanted it, I know he loves me deep down…"

"No, Meiko… He threatened - no – he tried to rape me…"

Meiko goes quiet. She walks over to Miku and glares down at her. Miku feels uncomfortable and stands up slowly.

"U-um Meiko?" She says nervously as Meiko stands there, trapping her against the wall.

"You dumb, pathetic little bitch." Meiko whispers slowly, gazing down angrily into Miku's eyes.

"Don't even try to take my man, I know you're jealous."

"I'm not trying to! I'm trying to open your eyes-"

"I'll open your eyes, I'll open your eyes and show you how much I love him and won't tolerate people like you. You're a little fucking girl, he would NEVER do that to anyone, especially you."

"What is wrong with you-"

Meiko slaps Miku around the face, the sound echoing around the room. Miku gasps and puts her hand to her face, trying to sooth the stinging sensation. Meiko starts to slap Miku continuously, her rage building each time. Tears drop down Miku's cheeks, and she starts to sob in pain. She desperately tries to get past Meiko, ducking under, and at this point Meiko's rage peaks. She charges at Miku, knocking her tiny frame to the floor. Miku is momentarily winded, and Meiko picks her up by her long hair. Miku screeches as Meiko holds her there like a piece of meat. Meiko then starts to knee Miku in the stomach, eventually letting her fall back to the floor again. Miku sobs loudly and curls up into a ball, and Meiko starts kicking her.

"He's MINE you pathetic little slut!" She yells.

"I-I'm s-sorry plea-please stop!" Miku cries. Meiko doesn't stop though, she just carries on. She picks up Miku again and shoves her against the cold wall, then punches her in the face. Miku cries and blood drops to the floor. Never has she been in so much pain. Miku's vision starts to fade, and the pain starts to numb. She splutters 'stop…' just as she passes out.

At that point, Lord Kaito and Luka run in and see Meiko beating Miku, who has been knocked out. Blood is splattered all over the place.

"How DARE you Meiko?!" Kaito yells, snatching Miku from her.

"B-but L-lord Kaito s-she said you threatened to r-rape her…" Meiko tries to explain, tearing up.

"Well you didn't have to ruin her beauty you little whore! I'm having you executed tomorrow, I can't stand you!"

Lord Kaito and Luka leave the basement with Miku, locking the door behind them.

Miku stirs slightly, and pain sears through her entire body. She opens her eyes to see she is in a pleasant room, on a bed with a soft blanket covering her.

"Where am I..?" She wonders out loud. "Did I get knocked out?"

She lies there daydreaming for a while until she hears someone opening the door. She looks, and see's Lord Kaito entering. Fear shivers down her spine and she tries to get up, biting her lip to silence the pain. Lord Kaito sees and walks over, he gently stops her and lies her back down.

"Miku, don't." He tells her. She nods, feeling the blood drain from her face as he looks into her eyes.

"Miku, I'm not going to hurt you."

"S-sorry Lord Kaito." She murmurs. He sighs, stroking her cheek. Miku flinches, partially because he is touching her and partials because of the soreness.

"Miku, I didn't mean to put you down there with that psychopath, I forgot she was there."

Miku nods, closing her eyes. She finds herself relaxed listening to Kaito's voice, it seems so soothing when he is being caring. She starts to loose herself a bit.

"Lord Kaito… What's going to happen me…?" She asks.

"… You're going to be fine, Miku." Lord Kaito tells her.

"Sorry if I was being stupid, Lord Kaito. It's just… It's just so hard to adjust…"

"It's okay Miku. You can make it up to me when you're feeling better."

"Okay Lord Kaito." She agrees, not a hint of resistance in her.

"You're such a good girl when you're relaxed, Miku… I wish you were like this more often…"


	8. Chapter 8

Over the next few days, Miku recovered from her injuries. She had adjusted to her new life now, and almost accepted it. She also started to realise that Lord Kaito wasn't as bad as she initially thought, although would never admit it. She told herself how much she despised him.

Miku was sat in her room daydreaming about her friends. She wondered how they were, especially Rin. Did Rin get in trouble? She hears the door creak and sits up straight.

"Um Miku, can I come in?" Luka asks from outside.

"Sure." Miku says, wondering why Luka of all people is coming to see her.

"So Miku, I'm sorry if I got a little angry, I just can't stand foolishness." Luka apologises.

"Oh don't worry about it Luka, it was my fault for making Lord Kaito angry."

"Well, yes. I thought I'd come and give you a few tips about how to deal with Lord Kaito, what makes him angry, that sort of thing."

"Oh please do Luka, I really do need a little advice." Miku sighs, leaning back against the wall and patting the space next to her. Luka smiles and sits by Miku, momentarily closing her eyes. Miku gazes at Luka for a second or two, and realises how beautiful Luka is. Her neck is long and elegant; her features are small and dainty. '_Why would Lord Kaito want a girl like me when he can have a woman like Luka…'_ She thinks to herself.

"Well first off, tell me what happened with the whole screaming thing…" Luka says, opening her eyes and looking at Miku, awaiting a response.

"Well… He took photos of me… In my underwear… And I got really angry and started crying and he slapped me and I just lost it and all my emotions flooded out if you know what I mean…" Miku rushes, not looking Luka in the eye, out of shame.

"Oh I see." Luka nods to herself. "Well I guess he might let you off this time, but if you keep getting worse so will the punishments…"

"I know…" Miku mumbles. Luka stares at her, making her feel uncomfortable. "Uh, Luka…?"

"You have to get the right balance Miku, don't lose your fighting spirit."

"It's impossible. Either way I'm going to end up in a terrible position…"

"Miku…"

They are interrupted by Teto, who bursts into Miku's room.

"Hey guys it's dinner!" She squeals, before rushing off downstairs.

"Come on Miku, let's go eat." Luka smiles faintly, walking out of the room with Miku following her.

They arrive downstairs, and enter the dining room. The table is incredibly long and has a buffet on it. Lord Kaito is sat at the end of the table, the rest of the girls are sat on the other chairs. There is two seats which are not taken, and they have names written on a piece of paper by them. Luka and Miku sit in their allocated seats, which are by Lord Kaito. Everyone is already eating, so Miku grabs the bowl of roasted leek and nervously spoons some on her plate. She smells it, and loses all worry of doing something wrong. She starts spooning a lot more on, until the pile is indecently high. Lord Kaito frowns, looking at Miku as she grabs a fork and starts shovelling the leek into her mouth. IA stops eating for a second and watches Miku, her lips quiver slightly, before she goes back to eating. Nobody notices.

By the time dinner is finished, all of the leek has gone, and all of it is in Miku's stomach. Miku gave puppy eyes to anyone who dared to try and get a spoon of it. Lord Kaito decided to let her have her way, since she was still a little bruised. The rest of the girls were quite shocked Lord Kaito didn't scold Miku.

Kaito asked Miku to speak to him after dinner. She waited nervously in the living area, biting her nails. She wondered if he was going to do anything to her, but doubted it. He didn't say it in that tone of voice. She stood up as he entered the room, moving her hands away from her face.

"Miku, you've settled down a bit now, so I need to talk to you about something." Lord Kaito says, his eyes not as lust filled as usual, they had more of a sad look to them, although still cold.

"What is it, Lord Kaito?" Miku asks.

"Well, I wouldn't usually offer someone this, but since you're still relatively young I am going to let you call your family."

Miku gasps. "Really, Lord Kaito?!"

"Yes, if you will follow me to the study."

Miku follows Lord Kaito to the study, everything doesn't seem so bad to her anymore. Lord Kaito hands her the phone, and she eagerly types in her home number. She holds the phone to her ear, every ring adding to the pressure. Eventually, someone picks up.

"Hello?" She hears her brother speak.

"MIKUO!" She cries. There is silence for a second.

"Miku is that you?" He asks.

"Yes Mikuo, it's me!" Miku confirms.

"… Miku, you are such a stupid girl…"

"I know, Mikuo, I know! Don't rub it in I'm going through enough already!"

"Miku…"

"What?"

"I think I should go, you need to go your own way…"

"Mikuo wait! Can I talk to Mother or Father, please?"

"I'd rather you didn't…"

Mikuo puts down the phone. Miku gasps a little, stumbling back, away from the phone.

"Miku?" Lord Kaito asks.

"Fuck them. I should have known better." Miku says, tears forming in her eyes.

"Miku what happened?"

"They never did care about me…" Miku says, suddenly overwhelmed by emotion. She runs out of the study, crying.

"They… Never… Cared… " She sobs to herself, desperately trying to find somewhere she can be alone. She runs into the library, not having seen much of it before. She walks around quietly, sobbing gently to herself. She walks into the area containing all the bookshelves, which tower above her. She goes to the end of an aisle, where it is an enclosed area. She sits down on the floor, closing her eyes. '_My world is just a lie, everything is falling apart…'_ She thinks. Tears drop onto the carpet. Mikuo's words echo over and over, and she clutches her head.

"I am such a naïve fool! How could I have been so blinded to the harsh reality?! I hate myself! That's all I really hate – MYSELF!" She cries to herself. "I want it all to end! I don't see the point in living anymore! I have no family, no friends and no hope!"

"Miku, what happened?" Teto asks, looking down at Miku who is curled in a ball.

"M-my family never loved me! Nobody ever loved me!" Miku cries. Teto sighs, and sits by Miku.

"How do you know that, Miku?" She asks, rubbing Miku's back soothingly.

"Lord Kaito let me call them…"

"Really?!"

"Yes… Becau- because I am quite young he said."

"Wow… So how come you're crying?"

"M-my brother said that we ha- had to move on and wouldn't let me speak to my parents… It's all so clear now…"

"Miku…"


	9. Chapter 9

A day had passed since Miku had talked with her brother. She hadn't eaten since, and rarely talked. A few of the other girls had come to check up on her, but Miku would just hide her head under her bed sheets and cry.

"She is still not talking or eating, Lord Kaito." Luka informed Kaito, bowing her head down. He sighs angrily.

"I'm growing tired of waiting." He mutters.

"I'm sure she will come round soon, Lord Kaito."

"I have needs; she's going to have to deal with it."

"What are you going to do, Lord Kaito?" Luka asks.

Lord Kaito smirks, wrapping his arm around Luka's waist and pulling her in, closer. She looks up into his eyes, begging him not to seduce her yet again. He strokes her cheek with his free hand, and Luka closes her eyes.

"Please… Lord Kaito, don't put me through this…" Luka whispers, a single tear falling from one of her eyes.

"What's so wrong, Luka?" He asks, stroking her body.

"You don't even need me any more… I know you are just using me since Miku is not available… Lord Kaito…"

Lord Kaito's smirk fades. He looks away from Luka for a second, hiding his anger. He knows deep down he wants Miku under him, he wants to hear her moans, he wants to hear how she can't control herself around him. Roughly, he places Luka on the couch. She opens her eyes, and Lord Kaito gets on top of her, kissing her desperately. Unable to escape the lust between them, Luka starts to kiss him back, wrapping her arms around him, pulling him closer. Lord Kaito starts to move his kisses, trailing them down Luka's neck. She moans, throwing her head back and he kisses an area. He starts to nip gently at the skin, and Luka's moans echo around the living area.

"Lord Kaito… I…" She moans. He pulls away from her neck and starts to unbutton her shirt, revealing her large breasts. He smirks, trying to lose himself in the moment. He reaches around Luka's back and takes off her bra in a smooth movement. He does not look into Luka's eyes; he can't bring himself to do it. Luka is no more than a sexual object to him. He gazes at her breasts. The hunger he once felt for Luka has vanished, despite his growing errection. He climbs off Luka, standing up. He looks down at the floor, confused.

"Lord Kaito?" Luka asks, looking over at him. Lord Kaito walks out of the room without saying a single word.

Lord Kaito sits at his desk, an aggressive expression on his face. He despises not understanding; feeling so low. Miku has somehow infatuated him like never before, an unhealthy obsession. He now realises he isn't going to be able to satisfy his needs with any other girls until he has Miku. Miku just seems so immune to his charm it drives him to the brink of insanity. He just doesn't realise how hard Miku tries to resist him.

Miku is sat in her room, her head in her hands. She feels so alone, she has no one now; no hopes either. She stands up and opens her wardrobe. Staring at the clothes, she thinks to herself. '_Why shouldn't I wear them? It's not going to make anyone hate me, and maybe I'll be treated better by Lord Kaito?' _She thinks to herself, and then closes it again. She walks out of the room, carrying the white towel she had been provided with.

She looks around, and walks into the bathroom, locking the door behind her. She places the towel on the towel rack, then strips, throwing her clothes into the hamper. She climbs into the shower and turns it on. She turns up the heat, higher than she usually would. Her eyes close, as she enjoys the sensation of the hot water scalding her skin. She feels as if it is burning away her sadness – and her fear.

When she is done washing her hair and cleansing her body, she waxes the hair off herself, wanting to make sure she feels her best. She runs her hand over her leg afterwards, satisfied by the smoothness of it. When she is finished, she wraps the towel around her body, and realises the mess her long, soaked hair is going to drip all over the carpet. She sighs to herself, tying it up to the top of her head with a hairband she had luckily been using before she showered. She then unlocked the door and walked through the hallway, making a point to herself by not running. When she enters her room, she closes the door firmly behind her and lets her towel drop to the floor.

Miku lets down her hair and wraps her towel around it, then changes into some more revealing lingerie, and an extremely short, low cut maid dress. It has turquoise and white lace. She stares at herself, something still missing. As she searches around in one of her drawers, she eventually pulls out a garter. She pulls it onto the top of her thigh, giggling darkly.

After around an hour, she has blow dried her hair, styled it into pigtails, and applied her makeup. Gazing at her reflection, she feels like a different person. No longer is she the flirtatious, oblivious girl she once was, she is now seductive, and she knows the truth about it all. She knows how to make the best of it.

Lord Kaito walks up the stairs, his eyes narrowed. When he reaches the top, he storms over to Miku's room. He knows now he will have her, her opinion doesn't matter anymore. The uncontrollable desire turned him into a monster, this has never happened before. He bursts into her room, to find her lead down on her bed. As he approaches her, she sits up. Her eyes do not leak sadness anymore, nor do they glitter with ignorance. She looks him in the eyes, something about her seems darker. A tiny smirk curves in her lips.

"Lord Kaito?" She asks, licking her lips seductively. The nervousness in her voice is hardly noticeable. Lord Kaito closes the door behind him, a matching smirk of lust forming on his lips. He looks her up and down; admiring the revealing clothing she has chosen to wear.

"You're being a very good girl at the moment, Miku." Lord Kaito breaths, leaning his face in near hers.

"Oh, I'm sorry, but I am no good girl, Lord Kaito." She whispers back, slightly shakily. She leans her head back slightly. Lord Kaito places his arms on the bed, beside either side of Miku. Miku's breathing is erratic. She is nervous, but his mere voice is seducing her. She cautiously wraps her leg around Lord Kaito, pulling him closer.

"Oh Miku, you are feeling confident this evening…" Lord Kaito murmurs. "But I don't know how long that'll last…" He repositions himself, so he is on top of Miku completely. The gap between then is small. Miku's eyes widen for a second, but then return to normal. She looks into Lord Kaito's eyes, silently challenging him.


End file.
